My plushy, not yours
by nameless preistess
Summary: if you luv your sesshomaru plushy hold onto him tightly when you read this story. two friends 1 defenseless plushy 1 crazed person, give it a chance there's better summary inside.
1. It's Sesshy not Fluffy

This is my first random story (and the second story I ever wrote on ) my other one is My Muse, a KikSess, if you liked that one this should be at least not a complete waste of your time. This is for all you people who have the walls of their room lined with plushies of their favorite characters (myself included). This will be rated PG13 because its not PG nor R (duh). This is about two friends who are just waiting after school and a defenseless, innocent Sesshomaru plushy, and an evil stalker. If you don't like bad (but funny things) happening to your favorite youkaii then don't read. So hold on tight to your dolls and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own an army of plushies

Mishima: Yumi, what are you doing this weekend

Yumi: may just go to Anime Pop

"WTF is that?"

"You know what anime is?"

"No, whenever you talk about it I just think about my boyfriend."

"That guy, what is there to think about, he wears different cloths every day, doesn't have any powers, doesn't have pointy ears, and he's not even a demon lord with a minion."

"Not everyone is dating a plushy like you, Yumi."

"Oh! how could I forget about you."

(Pull out a Sesshomaru plushy …..named "Sesshy")

There is a gasp and a screech from across the room

"Is that Fluffy?" Yumi and Mishima's friend Ruki XI walks toward them eyes locked on Yumi's doll.

"No it's Sesshy" says Yumi holding the doll tightly

"I don't have a Fluffy plushie" moves closer

"It's Sesshy" Yumi's yells and Mishima backs away, "Can't we find a peaceful resolution" she says

"Stay the hell away from him, Help me Mishima"

Ruki XI tries to glomp the doll, while Yumi threatens her with her long finger nails and mind waves.

Mishima says "I'll just go get my boyfriend; I should just get out of here." Runs out of room.

Leaving the two plushy loving girls in the room alone, with Ruki XI blocking the door

The only escape is through the window.

"Back off he's mine" yells Yumi

"I just want to stuff it down my shirt."

"No, get the hell away"

Yumi is backed up against the window, it's a one story building but it's difficult to climb out. But it's Yumi's only choice.

"See you in hell, Ruki XI"

She fell back hitting the ground, but saves Sesshomaru by holding him to her stomach.

Yumi blacks out, the last thing she saw was Sesshy's face with his glowing eyes.

_Gasp_ oh no what will the evil Ruki XI do to Sesshy, but wait his eyes were glowing does that mean he's……..

Well I hoped you liked it I won't keep you waiting for the next chapter that long

If you want to leave a comment that's okay but this isn't going to be my best work anyway.

The story was based off some actual events

And remember hold on tight to your dolls, they may not be there in the morning.


	2. CHap tWo

CHapTEr TwO: what next

What happened last time? Yumi's Sess plushy was kidnapped by Ruki XI and Yumi blacked out.

This time we learn more about the "plushy"

DISCLAIMER; don't own Inuyasha. don't own

Yumi woke up some time later.

"No! Sesshomaru, Ruki XI kidnapped him?" Yumi cried and curled into a ball, her hair became stained with tears. That was how Mishima and her boyfriend found her sometime later. Mishima sat by her with her boyfriend next to her.

"Yumi, are you okay?"

Mishima's boyfriend Makato helped her sit up, "Take it easy"

"Thank you I …..Quit it, you pervert." Yumi slapped him for grabbing her bottom.

Mishima justly slapped him, leaving him with two prints on his face.

"Oh my" he said, smirking.

"I'd better be getting home. Thank you guys"

"I'll come with you, Yumi."

The two friends walked in the direction of Yumi's house.

Then Mishima said something.

"Yumi, I have listened to some of our conversations about your plushy, when you talked about Sesshomaru, how he was not just a doll. I understand now…… he took the form of a doll to protect you, because you are the reincarnation of the woman he loved but who died. Now we have to save him from Naraku, Ruki XI."

Yumi stopped walking, and just stared at her friend.

How had Mishima figured that out, when Yumi hadn't even told her how she herself met Sesshomaru? Or how she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, the priestess Sesshomaru loved.

"Yumi, you told me enough about that anime Inuyasha and about Sesshomaru for me to figure out that we are all related somehow to the characters from Inuyasha."

She continued.

"You are the reincarnation of Kikyo, I of Sango, and my boyfriend Makato of…."

"Miroku" they both said and laughed.

"Now" said Sango/ Mishima "We have to go where Naraku is holding Sesshomaru, and save him before his soul is stolen."

"Where and how do we get there?"

"Come on Yumi, you must know where a well is?"

Yeah it turned into a fanfic about Kikyo's reincarnation and Sesshomaru, (I know I couldn't resist another KikSessh). But Yumi is NOT KAGOME, no KagSess pairings in this fanfic. I am thinking of just making the present day characters have the personalities of the Inuyasha characters. Please review. Any ideas are welcomed


End file.
